Goodbye, dream!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Captain Jonathan Archer thinks that the Vulcans are keeping secrets from humanity for purely evil reasons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise.**

**Author's note: This story is set during season 2. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, dream!<strong>

**Jonathan Archer is talking with three Vulcan admirals in a room at Starfleet Headquarters.**

"That project was my dad's dream! All he wanted was to see his ship fly! He worked his hands to the bone to make sure that the ship would be as good as it could ever be. He should've been there. He deserved to see that launch!" says Jonathan in a hard voice.

"Your people were not ready, captain Archer...and the way you speak to me right now make me wonder if you are anymore ready today than you were when your father was still alive." says the highest ranking of the Vulcans.

"You claim that the main reason for keepin' secrets from us is for our own safety, but I think that you guys should back away and let us do things our own way. We may not know what's out there, like you do. We haven't seen what you've seen, but why don't you give us the opportunity to fin out ourselves, huh? For once keep your pointed ears out of our business!" says Jonathan.

"Can you say for sure that humanity is ready to face what's out there? Do you know that you are strong enough to stand up against the dangers of deep space? Do you speak for all the people of Earth?" says one of the Vulcans, a female.

"No, but you don't even allow us to give it a try! I'm sure that if that damn Vulcan-logic of yours didn't keep you from doin' it, you would use whatever force there is to keep us from ever leavin' our own planet!" says Jonathan.

_**Flashback to when Jonathan Archer was a kid.**_

"This new ship's going to be unlike anything built by humans before." says Henry Archer as he shows some of the blueprints for the first warp 5-ship to his son.

"How fast is it gonna be?" says Jonathan.

"Warp 5, if things work out the way we want to..." says Henry Archer. "Of course we don't know for sure yet. The Vulcans still won't give us any information on their warp drive-systems so we've gotta figure things out as we go, so to speak."

"I understand we'd already be flyin' around in warp 6-ships right now if the freakin' point-ears didn't keep secrets from us." says Jonathan.

"Maybe..." says Henry Archer.

"Too bad that Doctor Cochrane isn't around anymore. He would force the secrets out of those damn Vulcans!" says Jonathan.

"You believe in him with all of your heart. Zefram Cochrane would be very proud of you!" says Henry with a smile. "Sometimes I wish he were here too."

**Present time.**

"We have reasons for keeping our knowledge in warp drive-technology a secret from your people. We're not evil, captain! Vulcans don't do things just to be evil and rude. That would not be logical." says the highest ranking Vulcan in the typical calm and clear Vulcan-voice.

"Sometimes I wonder if there's really no dark secrets behind the surface of Vulcan-logic...!" says Jonathan.

"Trust me, captain Archer. What we do, we do for your own good." says the third Vulcan.

"I've always found that hard to believe!" says Jonathan.

"We know that! Still I wish you'd put aside your feelings and try to see this from our point of view." says the female Vulcan.

"Unfortunately I don't have years of training in suppressing my emotions, miss T'Pra!" says Jonathan in a hard sarcastic tone.

"Yes, you do not, but put yourself in our place. What if your people were more advanced, would you share your secrets with every other species out there?" says T'Pra.

"Of course not! It would be stupid to share technology that might be dangerous with hostile aliens!" says Jonathan.

"Yes!" says the high ranking Vulcan.

"But...we would also not keep secrets from a species if they were friendly and peaceful. Your people should see that the people of Earth don't plan to use the information you give us to make war with every other species we come across! Humans aren't _**that **_stupid, admiral Sovad!" says Jonathan.

"Maybe Vulcans should leave your people alone and allow you to walk towards your death..." says admiral Sovad.

"Fine! Leave us! Don't ever speak to us again! Humanity would continue what we've started. With or without the help of you and the rest of your point-eared kinsmen, admiral Sovad!" says Jonathan.

"Humans are clearly not ready to go further into deep space then you already have. The Enterprise should be retired and your people should stay here, on Earth." says admiral Sovad.

"Tell that to the rest of Starfleet. I'm not the only one who feel that you Vulcans are doin' whatever you can to keep us in the dark, admiral Sovad. You might be surprised to see how many of my people who feel thwe same way that I do..." says Jonathan.

"To be surprised is an emotion, captain Archer. Vulcan's don't get surprised!" says admiral Sovad.

"Humans aren't as savage and stupid as you Vulcans think!" says Jonathan.

"Look back at the history of humanity. Your species almost destroyed itself during Earth's third World War. During Earth's 13'th century you killed each other in cold blood over spiritual disagreements. The history of your people show that you are not ready to join the rest of the interstellar family." says the third Vulcan.

"I know that Vulcans were once as violent and emotional as humans ever were in the past, mr Senak!" says Jonathan.

"Yes, but unlike you and your people Vulcans learned to control their emotions and turn focus to logic." says Senak.

"I'm not sayin' that logic doesn't have certain advantages, but so does emotion and gut-feeling!" says Jonathan.

"I disagree, captain Archer." says admiral Sovad.

"Of course you do." says Jonathan.

"Vulcans are familiar with the concept of sarcasm, captain Archer!" says admiral Sovad.

"Oh, really? Some people would say that sarcasm is pretty much an emotion...!" says Jonathan with a fake smile.

"I said that we are _**familiar **_with it, not that Vulcans actually use sarcasm." says admiral Sovad.

"Right..." says Jonathan as he roll his eyes.

"I mean what I say. Humans should never leave earth again!" says admiral Sovad.

"And I believe that humans should be free to do what they want, even if the road might lead to death!" says Jonathan.

**The End.**


End file.
